1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on mobility may be used widely. Mobile electronic devices such as tablet person computers (PCs), as well as small electronic devices such as mobile phones, may be widely used.